


Decadent Morsels

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: MCU Prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Team Mom and Dad, agenttaser, drabble prompts, giant robot au, the agent and the intern, war for the world au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: All AgentTaser Drabbles: Some prompts and some not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts, I need this obsession fed.  
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> For @caitriona-3 on Tumblr, who wanted Darcy/Phil as Team Mom and Dad
> 
>  
> 
> (Note: Before Skye was Diasy, and we still had Tripp)

 

 

  Skye collapsed across the couch, groaning when Tripp smacked her feet off onto the floor. She had a trying day, she was tired and all she wanted to do was pass out. She didn’t feel like abiding by any “house” rules, as Darcy would call them.

 

  “Rebel a little, Tripp. Nothing is going to happen if I have my shoes on the couch.” Skye grumbled again as she tried, and failed to gather the energy to replace her feet.

 

  “You say that now, but if Mom saw you she would put you on bathroom cleaning duty again.” Tripp set his beer down, careful to place it on one of the coasters. Little Captain America shields that Darcy had purchased for Coulson on his last birthday.

 

  “Ugh, I really wish you wouldn’t call her that. She’s our age.” Skye had finally turned herself around, but instead of setting her feet on the couch, she just tore her boots off.

 

  “Oh, come on, if Coulson is Dad, Darcy is so Mom.” He laughed when Skye made a gagging sound. She always hated it when he called them that, but it was true. Those two acted so much like their parents it was scary.

 

  “Coulson is NOT Dad.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, you make it sound like there is something going on between them.”

 

  “You are kidding, right?” Tripp blinked at the incredulous look on his friend’s face. Surely, she knew… everyone knew!

 

  “What?”

 

  “Come on.” Jumping up, Tripp grabbed her arm and pulled a protesting Skye down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

  Skye frowned up at Tripp when he finally stopped them at the door of Coulson’s office. She was about to speak when he pressed a finger to his lips. She stopped listening, from inside she could make out music.

 

  Tripp slowly opened the door just enough that the both of them could see inside. Skye just stood there blinking with her mouth hanging open.

 

  There, in the middle of his office was Darcy in the arms of Coulson. The two of them were moving slowly, dancing closely while ‘Against All Odds’ played from the record player. Darcy had her head laying on his chest, one hand clasped over his shoulder, the other in his resting beside her face.

 

  Coulson leaned down, pressing his lips against her hair. The two did little more than swing from side to side. Skye could see their lips moving, but she couldn’t hear what they were muttering to each other.

 

  The song ended, and Skye watched as they pulled apart just far enough that Coulson could lean down and kiss her. She backed up quickly and motioned for Tripp to close the door. That was a very private moment that they should not have seen.

 

  “Alright, fine. But I’m still not calling them Mom and Dad.”

 

  

 

 

 


	2. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giant Robot/War for the World AU

 

 

The suit landed down heavily, the large feet no doubt leaving deep indents in the wet dirt. Darcy sighed as she was disconnected from the suit’s mainframe. The new suits that Tony had built were sleeker, faster, maneuvered better, and could take out twice as many Welkinn Barges. Still, she disliked being linked directly into the machines.

 

  She took a moment to rub at the port installed at the base of her head before disengaging the seal, and allowing herself to be lowered to the ground. She could just make out the shimmer that the suits’ camouflage field gave off, and knew that another was already there.

 

  “This is dangerous, Darcy.” Phil moved from out of his suit’s field, the port at his own neck a stark contrast to his pale skin. It was easier to see with his short, thinning hair. Where Darcy had the advantage of being able to hide hers beneath her long hair.

 

  “We are well outside of the war zone, the Welkinn never travel out this far.” Darcy quickly began to remove all her hardware; the interface glasses, gauntlets, and even the comm. She tossed them all in a pile atop her jacket.

 

  Phil took the remaining steps towards her, taking her into his arms before she could collapse. It had been this way ever since the Welkinn invaded. She pretended to be strong, to be fine. But he knew differently. Being around the aliens left her weak, as though they could sap all the energy right out of her.

 

  He had found out after they started… whatever it was between them. They had both lost so much, and had fallen into each other’s arms for comfort. That had been two years ago, back at the beginning when they thought they had a chance of winning. Now they simply fought to survive.

 

  It had taken him a few weeks to realize something was wrong. Normally he was so worn out that he practically passed out at night. By chance, he had woken up in the middle of the night to find her thrashing around in their bed. When he had woken her, her eyes shot open to look at him. They glowed the same strange blue within blue as the Welkinn.

 

  It hadn’t lasted long. As she laid there panting, the light faded and his Darcy had returned. She told him that night of the nightmares, the dreams of the Welkinn coming to take her away. She dreamt of large stone castles in the clouds, filled with Welkinn. And she was there, standing over all of them.

 

  If he was honest, it frightened him. Not that he believed that Darcy would ever betray them, but what it meant for the woman he was slowly starting to love. The blue within blue eyes, the dreams, the muttering in her sleep, and the way the aliens affected her. He was beginning to get an idea of what was going on, and it scared him.

 

  “I’m fine, I only passed one ship. Not enough to knock me out.” Darcy moved back to stand on her own two feet, though Phil didn’t remove his hands. She didn’t mind, there was safety in his touch.

 

  “But enough to weaken you.” He placed his hands on either side of her face, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “One day I fear they will catch up with you.”

 

  And if they continued to be so reckless he knew it would be soon. Every day the borders of the war zone pushed outward. Eventually Earth would no longer have a hold on their own planet. And on that day he knew they would come for her.

 

  “Let them come, I would die before they could take me.” Darcy allowed herself to fall into his arms again. She needed his safety, his warmth. Anymore she felt so cold, like death stood at her side.

 

  She spoke true, even though she knew he didn’t want to hear it. They would come for her, that had been part of their plan all along. They would come, but she would fall upon her own sword before they could touch her. Death would be better than whatever they had planned.

 

  “I don’t want to think about that.” He held her tightly. He had never told her, but he knew that the day she died would be the day he did as well. He had nothing left in this world but her, and without her he had no reason for being.

 

  Darcy curled up against him, her eyes closed as she listened to the beating of his heart. All the while a war waged on, the sounds of canons and gun fire in the distance. Every day she wished for some miracle. That somehow Thor would be able to return and save them all. But she knew that hope was folly. The Welkinn would win, and the Earth would burn.

 

  Until then she would hold onto what she had. No matter the cost.   

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I was reading through some of my drabbles and au ideas in my bits and pieces collection, and I came across this one I did called “Follow You to Hell and Back” which was a giant robot/war for the earth au. I remember really liking this one, and well and idea popped into my head. What if instead of Bucky or Mack, it was Coulson who she was with…. And this was born. It is different than “Follow You” but I love it just as much.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
